Henry Comes to Lunch Television Script
Transcript Narrator: Henry the Green Engine has worked his line for very many years, and knows it very well. Henry's Driver: "You know just where to stop, Henry." Narrator: laughed his driver. Henry's Driver: "You could almost manage it without me." Narrator: Henry had become concieted, but he didn't realize his driver was joking around. Narrator: Later, he boasted to the other railroad engines. Henry: "My driver says I don't need him for now." James: "Don't be so daft!" Narrator: snorted James. Percy: "I'd never go without my driver." Narrator: Said Percy, earnestly. Percy: "I'd be terrified." Henry: "Oh come on," Narrator: Boasted Henry. Henry: "I'm not terrified!" Percy: "You'd never dare!" Henry: "I would then, you'll see." Narrator: That afternoon, the fire lighter came, and Henry drowsed comfortably as the warmth spread through his entire body. Narrator: James and Percy were still asleep, and Henry suddenly remembered. Henry: "Crazy goofballs." Narrator: He chuckled. Henry: "I'll show them, my driver said I could manage without him. I'll just go out, then I'l stop and wheesh, that'll make them jump." Narrator: Henry thought she was being very clever, but seriously, he was only moving around 'cause a careless cleaner had meddled with his controls, he soon found his terrible mistake, He tried to wheesh, but he couldn't, he tried to stop, but he couldn't, he just kept rolling along, he didn't dare look at what was coming next: there was the harbour master's house, the harbour master was just about to have lunch. Henry: "Oh no!" Narrator: exclaimed Henry, and shut his eyes. [Crash!] Narrator: The house rocked, broken glass tinkled all over the floors, and plaster was everywhere. Henry had just collected a shrub on his travels, he peered straight into the room right through its leaves, but he couldn't say anything. Narrator: The harbour master was furious, and his wife picked up her plate." Harbour Master's Wife: "You crazy old engine!" Narrator: she scolded. Harbour Master's Wife: "Just look at what you've done to our lunch, now I'm gonna need to cook some more!" Narrator: She banged the door on her way to the kitchen, more plaster fell right off, this time, it fell right on Henry, and Henry felt depressed. Narrator: Workmen propped up the house with very strong poles, and laid a path right through the garden. Narrator: Just then, Terence and Billy arrived. Terence: "Don't embarrass yourself, Henry." Billy: "We'll have you back on the rails." Narrator: they laughed out loud. Narrator: Terence and Billy, working hard, managed to haul Henry back to safety, bits of fencing, a shrub and a broken glass window frame festuned his front, which was terribly twisted, the engines laughed and left him. Narrator: Henry was in disgrace. Narrator: There was worse to come. Sir Topham Hatt: "You're in a lot of trouble, Henry." Henry (muffled): "I know it, sir, I'm so sorry." Narrator: Henry's voice was muffled behind his shrub. Sir Topham Hatt: "You must go to the works and have your front mended, it'll be a very long job." Rosie: "Yes, sir." Sir Topham Hatt: "Meanwhile, a diesel engine will do your work." Henry: "A d-d-diesel engine, sir?" Narrator: Henry spluttered in surprise. Sir Topham Hatt: "Yes, Henry, diesel engines always stay in their proper places 'til they're wanted, diesel engines never go off to lunch in harbour master's houses." Category:Episodes